Happy Birthday, Kitty Softpaws!
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Today is Kitty's birthday, but did anyone remember her birthday? Rated K plus for now..


AUTHOR NOTE: Doing this for my birthday fanfic special! Happy birthday to me! Yeahh..(Freeze Frame!) And my two original characters, Gonzalez and Ignacio has return for this ridiculous fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Puss in Boots..

* * *

Puss was laying on the grassy fields, lazily stares to the clouds. It was a fine day to him. No rain, not much heat, not too much breeze, the weather was friendly today. Until, Puss starts to remember something. Something important..

"OH MY GOD! TODAY IS KITTY'S BIRTHDAY!" yelled Puss, suddenly awakes from his laziness..

Without any time left, Puss runs as fast as he can to the Cat Cantina, looking for his friends, Gonzalez and Ignacio.

* * *

At the Cat Cantina..

Two cats were playing card. Ignacio ,white furred cat with grey spot on his right eye and grey paws, was muttering about the cat in front of him who were cheating on their game.. While Gonzalez, the brown furred cat with white paws, keep denying the fact that he was cheating on the card game..

"I won, again.." said Gonzalez, showing his cards to Ignacio, all of them are the Aces…

"I know you cheating! There is no way you can won 20 times!" muttered Ignacio, angrily..

"Yes I.." before Gonzalez can even completed his sentence, Puss suddenly burst in(to the Cat Cantina) and accidentally tackles Gonzalez in the process..

"Puss? What are you doing?" asked Ignacio, confused.

"We've got an emergency!" said Puss.

"Emergency? What kind of emergency? A group of banditos attacking this town?"

"No.."

"Jack and Jill wants a revenge from you?"

"No.."

"My sister, Michelle, coming to this town to flirts with you?"

"NO!"

"So, what is it?" asked Ignacio.."..Is this something to do with Kitty?"

"YES! Yes it is!" exclaimed Puss.

"Is Kitty breaking up with you?"

"NO! She will never do that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Today is Kitty's birthday.." said Puss, weakly.

"WHAT! HER BIRTHDAY IS TODAY? I can't believe we forgot that!" yelled Ignacio. Suddenly, an idea came across to Ignacio's mind.

"Wait? How about we throwing a surprise party for her? She will thinks that we never forget her birthday.."

"That's a great idea! You handle the party and the guests, Gonzalez will handle the cakes, foods, and beverages, and I handle Kitty!" said Puss.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Ignacio, beamingly. With that, both cats walks away from the cantina, leaving Gonzalez still laying on the cantina floor..

"Eh guys? Little help here! I can't feels my legs…" muttered Gonzalez, in pain..

* * *

Ignacio already prepared the birthday party decoration and all of the cats as the guests, Gonzalez already giving a finishing touch for the cakes, foods, and beverages (with a lots of help from a bunch of cats because, his legs were broken..)and Puss was looking for Kitty..

Kitty was nowhere to be found. At first, Puss was looking for Kitty at the church tower, then at the citizen house lawn, and finally, Puss headed to the grassy fields, where he always bring Kitty here, on a date.. When he's there, he finally found Kitty, sitting under the big tree. Kitty looked sad.

"Kitty? Why you looked so sad?" asked Puss.

"Puss, I'm not sad.." said Kitty, obviously lying. Even my birthday cake knows that Kitty was lying…

"Kitty, don't lied to me.." said Puss, grimly.

"Okay.. I admit that I was sad.." said Kitty, nervously. ".. I was sad because.. I think nobody remember my birthday.."

"What? Are you kidding me? Of course everyone remember your birthday!" said Puss.

"Well, if you remember my birthday then, when my birthday is?" asked Kitty.

"It's obviously next month, right?" said Puss, lying.. Kitty looked sad again after hearing Puss's sentence.

"Puss.. you forgot my birthday isn't it?" said Kitty, sadly. Puss was feeling awkward at this. Of course he was forgot her birthday, but at least he quickly remembering it..

"Kitty, I can't answer that. Maybe we should go to the Cat Cantina for some fresh milk. You need one of those.." suggested Puss.

"Yeah.. I kinda thirsty right now.." said Kitty. Unknown to her, there's actually a birthday party for her, awaits in the Cat Cantina..

* * *

Well, you guys know what happen next.. When Puss and Kitty walks in to the Cat Cantina, suddenly a group of cats burst out from their hideouts and said;

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY!"

Kitty was surprised(of course..) and yet happy. Everyone remember her birthday! Kitty looks back to Puss and smiling to him. Puss was glad that Kitty didn't feels sad again. Until Puss starts to remember something, he forgot to bring Kitty a present! But, he suddenly got an idea for Kitty's birthday gift..

* * *

After the birthday candles has been blown by Kitty, the cake has been cut and has been eaten, all the cats was busy for smacking the piñata shaped like Ignacio sister, Michelle.., the milk barrel somehow end up being spiked(what the..?), the birthday games has been played, and all the cats was dancing, Puss asked Kitty to go outside with him..

Puss and Kitty was on their favorite spot, the Cat Cantina rooftop, stargazing. When Puss steal a glance to Kitty, he suddenly realizes how beautiful Kitty is under the stars and the moonlight..

"Kitty, I'm sorry.." said Puss, after stop drooling in a pervert way at Kitty..

"For what?" asked Kitty, confused.

"For didn't bring you any present.." said Puss..

"Puss, I just glad that at least you remember my birthday.. It's already like a gift for me.." said Kitty.

"But, as a birthday cat for today.. you deserve a real gift.."

"You don't need gifts or cakes to proves that you actually cares about me. You remembering my birthday is already enough for me.." said Kitty.

"So, you're saying that you want _me _as your present?" asked Puss, with a mischievous smile..

"What? No, I didn't mean like that! "Kitty suddenly blushed full force..

"Admit it Kitty, you really want _me_ for a day.. "Puss then kiss Kitty on her cheek. "..Because, I know you.. more than you know about _yourself.._" said Puss, as he kissed Kitty's neck in the most sexual way. Kitty couldn't help blushed when she suddenly feels Puss's warm breath on her neck as Puss starts to making out with Kitty. Kitty got to admit that her most favorite birthday present from all birthday presents she ever received is Puss himself…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Yay! Happy Birthday to me and for Kitty!(I just hope I know when her birthday really is..) So anyways, please review! Your review is like a birthday present for me!


End file.
